Wishing I Could Hear My Voice
by steves lil angel
Summary: There's a slightly better summary inside, but it's about a young girl who is walking through the streets. Her mother is dead, and her father disappeared. As she makes her way around the place, she hears a voice. The government has also decided to tear dow


**Wishing I Could Hear My Voice**

_This is about the opera house the 'Opera Ghost' had haunted. Many people liked to wonder around the area and sometimes in the building itself, recalling the story of the Phantom of the Opera. February 1947, on a cold night, a young girl wonders through the building, hearing voices and music and perhaps meets the Phantom. But the government had decided to tear down the building on that same evening. The Phantom is dead though, or is he? Not knowing the full story of her mother, nor the reason for her father's disappearance, she walks about the town looking for shelter and food._

The wind blew through the streets, carrying the dead leaves along the pavement. The trees rustled and the shudders on windows knocked lightly against the walls. The evening was cold, only a few stars began to appear in the sky. It wasn't very dark, but everybody was inside eating their meals, except those who were preparing to tear down the building and a young girl.

A small figure emerged from a dark alleyway. It was the young girl. Her hair was brown, curly and went down a little past her shoulders. Her face was pale and terribly thin, and her eyes were brown. She was small and looked to be only about 9 or 10 years of age. She wore a dress that went down to her ankles, it was dirty and torn. Around her shoulders was a old gray scarf. She wore ballet slippers, and white, torn tights that scarcely covered her legs.

She walked alone on the streets as usual, her mother dead and father disappeared. She wasn't afraid though… Never afraid… She knew somehow, someone was watching her, looking out for her. And there was someone to talk to, though she was mute. She moved on, step after step, not knowing where she was going or why, until she came to a halt in front of a large theatre. She was drawn to it for some reason. She stared at the large door, bar across with wood. Walking towards it, she recalled the story of the Phantom of the Opera. Her father often spoke about it, and how her mother was a performer there, at the opera house.

She circled the Opera House at least twice, looking for an opening but to no avail there was none. The wind blew again, but this time it was hard and she quickly turned her head as she heard a loud slam coming from the side of the building. She moved quickly around the side, and there it was, a window. The window was open, and surprisingly close to the ground. What a coincidence… She thought as she lifted her light body through the frame and jumped down the other side.

With a slight stumble she landed on the ground and soon regained her composure. As she looked around, she saw two doors. She slowly moved towards them, and peered in through one door. There were many rows of red velvet seats doing nothing more than collecting dust, cobwebs were in every corner and a sense of death floated around. Through the other door, she couldn't see anything, as there was no light in the room. The obvious choice was the go and look through the door with the red seats, but a brave young girl she was and stepped through the door into the dark room.

She felt her way through the place, not knowing where she was going. She squinted, trying to see, but nothing came into focus. She continued walking until she had walked to a wall. She followed the wall until she came to another door. There was light coming from it. She stepped in and yet again squinted at the light come from the stage, as her eyes adjusted to the contrast. The stage… She thought again. She looked around, behind the curtains, in the orchestral section and in the audience section.

After about half an hour, she realized that her legs were getting rather tired. Instantly she dusted a chair off and sat down. She then took off her scarf and had begun to play with it. Smiling at the patterns she had made with her item of clothing she had found one that looked a lot like one of the statues on the side of the theatre. She compared them for a while until she became bored once again.

Staring down at the floor, kicking her feet she saw that the room had dimmed a great deal. It was getting late, but that didn't really matter, apart from the fact that she didn't really want to spend the night in here. She stood up and got up onto the stage, trying to remember the way in which she had come.

'_Why do you come, young one?_' A voice said softly. It was comforting.

She opened her mouth, but being the mute she was, nothing came out. She wanted to ask who was there.

'_What's the matter? Are you afraid?_' Asked the soft voice.

She shook her head no. Of course she wasn't, why would she be?

'_You can't talk, my dear, can you..._' It questioned her again.

She again shook her head no, as she stood silently in the center of the stage. She began to hear a piano start to play softly. She looked around to see where it was coming from, but there was nothing there. Soon joined in other instruments. Is it the Phantom? She questioned herself in thought.

'_I am the Phantom, young one. I am the one that has been looking out for you. It was your mother who sent me... Before she left._' He said softly to her.

Her eyes lit up when she heard those words. He could understand her thoughts. She looked around, there was nothing there though. She closed her eyes for a short time, taking in all the music that was played. There was a loud crash of drums and when she opened her eyes, the flames that were used to light up the stage were burning again, the room was filled with light, and there were some performers walking about the stage, looking at her and smiling.

"How cute…" A person would say every so often as they passed by her.

'_Young one… Do you like it here? Dear, I know what you have been through, and I will tell you now, that all that coldness, loneliness, dark… It will be gone._' The voice said coming closer to her.

She looked behind her and saw a dark figure that seemed to be producing the voice that had been comforting her. She could see he was a man. He stood there with a 'death's head', looking at the young girl. She wanted to ask him so many questions. But before she could make any gestures, he had already begun to talk again.

'_Dear child… I know what you would desire… A voice. A voice to call your own. A voice to sing with, a voice to speak with, a voice to laugh and giggle with. Tonight you can have that wish… You will have a voice to sing with, to sing in front of the audience. A voice to speak with, to talk to all the new friends you will have. A voice to laugh and giggle at silly misfortunes. You are under my protection now, do not worry any more._' He said to her, moving closer. His bony hand reached out from under his cloak that covered his whole body. He touched the child's soft skin.

She looked up at him. His face was like a skull, the skin stretched across his face, but she did not fear him. She did not fear his skeleton like appearance, nor did she fear his distorted face. Why should she?

His hand came down to her throat and his finger lightly rubbed the skin. She felt different. She didn't what happened but before she could say anything, he again had begun to speak.

'_Your audience has arrived, they want you to sing my dear, sing for them…_' He said as he remained by her side as she turned to the audience that had appeared suddenly and were all clapping loudly.

I can't… But I will try… She thought and she opened her mouth and begun to sing a song that she had picked up off the street.

The Phantom looked down at the young girl smiled. '_See dear, you have a voice, and it is beautiful… Sing with all your soul. Sing!_' He exclaimed.

She was amazed; astonished at the miracle he had just worked. She had a voice, she could sing… She'd be able to talk too. She sung with all her might as a smile broadened across her small pale face. Her voice was beautiful and soothing. She finished and the audience applauded her. She turned to the Phantom and walked off the stage with him.

'_See dear, you have a voice… And it is very beautiful, just like your mother's. Cherish it, for it is the only one you have._' He said as he bent down to embrace the young girl.

She accepted his arms with pleasure. He lifted her off the ground and held her close.

"I have a voice. Thank you Monsieur Phantom… Thank you for such a great gift. May I stay with you?" She asked him.

'_You are more than welcome to…_' He replied as she then fell asleep in his arms. And she did… She remained with him.

* * *

The next morning, the men who were tearing the building down were just finishing off when they spotted a person amidst the dirt and rubble. 

"Oh gosh… A girl…" Said one of the men as they went to check her out.

"So the singing we heard was real. Such a pretty voice belonged to such acute, young girl." Said another.

"It's amazing she didn't get crushed by any of the building. But she is dead; she must have died last night due to the cold. We will give her a proper burial." Said the first scratching his head and knelt down to pick her up, and a note fell from the pocket of her dress.

A third man picked up the note and read it allowed:

_Dear Sir,_

_I would like to inform you that the girl is safe with me. The voice of a mute girl was finally heard, and now she is happy. Do not worry for her she is fine. Please inform any persons that may be concerned that everything is ok._

_Fondest wishes,_

_O.G._


End file.
